New arrival at Wammy's House
by xXxGivemebloodxXx
Summary: A teenage girl called Lauren just lost her parents to a house fire and moves into Wammy's House two days before Halloween, she meets Near,Matt and Mello. L decided to visit as it's his birthday,and brings along Light Yagami.Trouble starts to accure.
1. New Kid

I was scared about moving into Wammy's house. I'm 15 years old but I will be 16 in two days, I have black hair with a side fringe, Violet eyes and I'm 5ft tall. I just lost my parents to a house fire so I have to go to this orphanage. I don't make friends that easily… at my last school I was a loner I was the freak.

"Lauren welcome to Wammy's this is Roger, he is the guy in charge." Hannah said gesturing to the tall guy standing in front of us. He had glasses, white hair and was in a suit. Hannah is a teacher from my old school who was best friends with my mum, she was always beautiful with her long curly brown hair, golden eyes and slim figure.  
"It's nice to meet you Roger" I said shyly looking over towards some trees my suitcase held firmly in my hand.  
"It's nice to meet you too Lauren. Come this way and I'll introduce you to the kids" Roger said leading me into the big house. Hannah didn't follow but waved goodbye to me as I glanced back. The house was huge! We had gone up 4 flights of stairs by the time he finally said "Here we are" he opened a white door. He must have had all the kids in here because there were loads! But 1 kid caught my eye. He was in white clothes and was sitting in a corner with a deck of cards making it into a card castle. He had white shaggy hair and a bad boy appearance. "This is Lauren Black, she will be living here from now on. She just lost her parents to a house fire so please treat her with respect. Near will you show Lauren around? Make her feel welcome please. Also we have a special visitor that is coming all the way from Japan, and will be here tomorrow. That will be all" Roger turned around and walked out the room closing the door behind him. The boy that had caught my eye came up to me.

"Hi I'm Near" he said emotion washed from his voice, sounding more like he was brainwashed…  
"I will take you to your new room. Just follow me" he said making his way out of the room I followed shyly.  
"It's nice to meet you, urm… so what is it like here?" I said as I looked around. Someone took hold of my hand. It was a small girl about 6 years old.  
"Come play with me and my friends."  
"She cant Leah I have to show her around and to her room ."Near said softly she looked sad and ran off. "Come on, after I show you to your room I'll take you to the library if you want" he said as we walked up the stairs and into yet another corridor.

"Ok, thanks Near" I said forcing a smile I looked up at Near but he was to busy looking at every door.  
**"MATT I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU TOOK MY CHOCOLATE YOU WILL BE SORRY!"**A blonde boy shouted as he ran past me knocking my suitcase out of my hand.  
"Watch it moron!" I picked my suitcase up.  
"Who the hell do you think your talking to new bee?!?!" The blonde said walking back over to me and Near.  
"I was talking to you obviously, watch where your going next time."  
"what's your name?"  
"Lauren, let me guess yours Blondie is it stuck up moron?" his face started to turn red.  
"No! It's not, you better watch your self or else" I took a step forward making only an inch between us.  
"Or else what?"  
"Lauren we better get going" Near took hold of my wrist and pulled me away.  
"Come on, or else what Blondie" I laughed as he looked gob smacked.  
"Lauren you shouldn't of done that, he properly has you on his list now." I laughed again. Near walked in stony silence from then on. We came to a stop in front of a door. Near opened it, revelling a pink bedroom with butterflies painted everywhere on the walls. I made a face.  
"This is my room?"  
"Yes do you not like it?"  
"Urm no. its pink." I walked out of the room and looked down the corridor. There was a black door at the end.  
"What about that room. If its free" Near came out closing the door behind us.  
"BB's old room, no one ever wants to be in it." I smirked. Perfect.  
"Sounds great, can I have a look?"  
"You want to have a look at BB's old room?" I nodded. His name actually rang a bell.  
_Wasn't he the mass murderer, L, worked on that case over in Los Angles?_ I thought to myself as we came to a stop in front the black door. It had painted blood splatters, and a white skull on it.

Near opened the door to revile a big bedroom with black and red checked walls; there was a couch and a single bed.  
"Wow nice room" I said as I followed Near in. I walked over towards a table where a computer sat and placed my suitcase down.  
"BB as in the mass murderer?" I said as I was looking around the room. Near stood in the doorway. He looked a little uncomfortable.  
"yeah"  
"My mum helped L with a few cases. Down in London of course. She found out everything, L is my godfather."  
"Really?" He said as I sat down on the computer chair.  
"Yeah so any thing I should know about this room?" I asked.  
"there's a ghost in this room. One of his victims I think." Near took a step back as I laughed.  
"Yeah, sure, whatever"  
"It's the truth!" I smiled. Like ghosts existed. "Enough I'm going to unpack later how about we go to the library now"  
"Sure but let me just do something's first I'll be back in an hour" Near walked away and I noticed what a nice arse he had. I walked out of my new room and watched him walk over to the stairs. "hmm which way to the library?" I said out loud to myself as Near disappeared.  
"If your wanting the library, then turn down that corridor and it's the second door on the right." a voice said behind me. I looked over, it was a redhead boy with a back and white striped shirt, jeans and black cyber boots. "Thanks, what's you name?"  
"Matt what's yours? it must be pretty like your face" I laughed.  
"Lauren, you're a charmer Matt" he laughed.  
"by any chance have you seen a blonde boy, who was wearing black?"  
"oh yea you mean the stuck up moron? Sure I've met him…" A voice came from behind us.  
"Matt I see you've met the annoying new bee" it was the stuck up blonde.  
"She isn't annoying! She is actually pretty awesome" I noticed he emphasized the pretty part.  
"Yea right, like she will be awesome. she has the gut to talk to me like I'm garbage." he folded his arms and glared at me.  
"Well, you better watch where your going next time Blondie, plus you still haven't told me what will happen to me" the blondes face started to turn red again. I laughed.  
"Mello threatened you?" Matt asked me his face a mask of concern.  
"Oh is that his name, well yeah he did in a way he just said, you better watch yourself of else its not much of a threat."  
"MELLO!!"  
"What? I'm not letting her talk to me like that" he folded my arms.  
"Your not letting me talk to you like this?" I said teasing him as he slowly turned read again. I Laughed.  
"You better watch it bitch." Mello hissed, he didn't see the fist coming his way until it was to late. It made contact with his face and he fell to the floor. He wiped the blood off his lip as he slowly got back to his feet. Matt looked furious and had both of his hands clenched by his side.  
"Matt what was that for?" Mello asked angrily.  
"Don't call her a bitch." He answered glaring at Mello.  
"I can call her what ever I want." Mello replied before walking away cursing under his breath.  
"Matt I'm sor…" He cut me off.  
"No it's fine. Mello is always like that, We're best friends"  
"Your best friends?" I said unconvinced.  
"Yeah, you just wouldn't think so at the minute since I just punched him in the face"  
"Um hmm, anyway I better go and unpack" I turned around to go back to my new room but Matt grabbed my hand.  
"Do you need any help?" he asked giving me puppy dog eyes.  
"No its fine but if you want to drop by later then come to BB's old room." Matt's face dropped. "BB's old room?" he asked hesitating.  
"Yeah, and before you say I know about the ghost"  
"Yeah but every time there's a new person in his room they always get injured." I smirked.  
"Well it will have to put up with me, I don't think it will be able to hurt me." I smiled.  
"Hopefully you wont I'll see you later?"  
"Sure" I turned and walked back to my new room. Matt seemed really nice. I sighed and went over to my suitcase _weird…_ I thought to myself, my suitcase was open on my bed instead of next to the computer where I had left it. The picture of my mum and dad was lying on top of my clothes and the glass was smashed. I walked out of my room and slammed the door  
"**Okay who the fuck did this to my picture because who ever it was your going to be dead you sick twisted freak**!" I broke down as I saw the photo was ripped.  
"Lauren!" I heard Mello shout as I collapsed onto the floor. "What's happened?" He asked.  
"Like you don't know" I screamed. "I knew you hated me but there was no need to destroy the only thing I had left of my family!" I ran into my room and slammed the door in his face.

A few minutes later Matt came to my room and sat down next to me .  
"what happened?" he asked calmly I looked up and saw that Near was standing in the doorway holding onto a very angry Mello  
"He broke it…" I replied new tears burning my eyes  
"Broke what?" Near asked. I pointed to the broken picture not even looking at it  
"He broke the one thing I had left" I said coldly. Anger overwhelmed me and I sprang up and ran to Mello but Matt grabbed me  
"Calm down" he said moving his hands round my waist and pulling me back softly. He sat me on his lap and I broke down again.  
"Mello?" Near said sternly  
"I didn't do it I swear I only came over to see if she was okay" He protested.  
"All of you leave I want to be by myself" I said getting off Matt's lap and curling up on my bed pulling the covers over my head. I heard Mello protesting as Near dragged him away. Matt closed the door and I slowly slipped into the world of darkness known as sleep.


	2. Special Guest

I woke up with a startle as my phone went off. I turned on the bedside lamp and picked up my phone. It was a text from Hannah's daughter Bailey.

"Hey sorry about your Mum and Dad Lauren my mum said I can visit you tomorrow and I'm allowed to stay over for the night. Hope you feel okay Hun xoxox"

The text said. I sighed and placed my phone back on the bedside table switching off the lamp, falling back to sleep.

Morning came too soon; after I got washed and changed I walked down stairs and followed some children into a mess hall. My eyes searched for Matt and Near as I found them. I slowly walked towards where they were serving drinks, I picked up a hot chocolate then made my way to where Matt and Near were and sat down.

"Hey guys" I said.

"Heys you ok Lauren?" Near asked me.

"I'm fine thanks" I took a sip from my hot chocolate. We sat in silence until Mello came and sat down next to me. He didn't say any thing. "You have the guts to sit next to me after yesterday." Mello turned his head around. "Yeah I do because I didn't do anything"

"Yeah it isn't that obvious when you said I better watch out or else"

"I meant I was going to hit you not rip up a photo of your mum and dad. It would be to shallow. Plus I would never do that to anyone."

"I don't believe you Mello"

"Well has it occurred that its Halloween tomorrow and the ghost that haunts that room has made his presents known."

"Like ghosts really exist, your gonna pull that lame excuse?"

"Urm actually Lauren Mello is telling the truth, he didn't do it and there is a ghost that haunts that room." Near interrupted.

"I and Matt did a little research last year on Halloween and it proved there was a ghost." Mello continued. I folded my arms over my chest. "I'm guessing I will have to believe you for now, but it isn't over."

"Fine"

"Fine" Me and Mello were facing away from each other. "I need to finish unpacking." I got up and headed to my room. I sat down on my bed. If there really was a ghost that haunts this room then I'm gonna find out. Tomorrow on my birthday I will get Near, Matt and Mello to do an Ouija bored with me as well as a séance. There was a knock at my door. But my door was open

"Hey urm, when your finished come to the fourth door on the right, I want to have a game of Halo 3 with you. Just to see if you're any good." Matt said cocking his head round my door. I smirked. "Sounds good Matt, but be prepared to lose" I aced Halo 3 back at home so I saw no competition.

"You're on" he said walking away and leaving me to finish unpacking. _Get ready to lose… _I thought to myself. As I put my last piece of clothing into the draw and placed the broken picture of my mum and dad onto the bedside table. "Time to whoop Matt's ass" I said to myself as I walked to the fourth door on the right. I knocked and walked in. "Time to get beaten, pass the controller over to Lauren Mello." Matt said smiling at me Mello did as he was told and handed me the controller. I sat down next to Matt.

"I should warn you Matt I'm pretty good, so don't go off in a strop when you lose."

"If he loses he will go over to Near's emo corner" Mello joked leaning closer to me I laughed and smiled at him.

"Hey I would never go to that gay boy's emo corner. Let's start." Matt said trying to get my attention. We got to work and started to kill everyone in site. After about 20 minutes I was the one with the highest score. "You are pretty good at this Lauren your beating me by 1000 points. MEH YOU KILLED ME!!!!" Matt dropped his controller on the floor, gob smacked. I jumped up and laughed. "Told you I would win."

"Matt you owe me £10"Mello said as Matt searched in his pocket. He handed over the money and stormed out of the room.

"You bet I would win againsed Matt?"

"Yeah" Mello looked at his watch. "Roger said we needed to be down in the meeting hall at 12:10 so we better are going" he walked out of the room and went down stairs. I followed him down into the meeting hall where roger first took me yesterday. I didn't realise how huge it was, there was tables in rows with kids sat at them and they were eating a whole range off food. They even had a food bar in here. I wondered if they will just let me eat sweets and cake. I went up the food bar and there was lasagne, chicken, noodles, cake, sweets, dumpling stew and cottage pie. I picked up two slices of cake and seven lollypops. I went over to the drink machine and got a hot chocolate. I looked around the room to find where Matt and Mello were. I saw them at a table, Mello was eating a bar of chocolate and Matt was on his PSP again. I walked over to them and sat down. I took a drink from my hot chocolate and finished my cake. "L is here I just saw him walking into an office with a guy I have never seen before." I looked around and saw it was Near, he was holding a Robot. Mello and Matt just stared at him. I broke the silence.

"L is here?"

"Yes Roger wanted you to go and see him now Lauren before L comes and talks to everyone."

"Hmm" I looked down at the lollypop which was in my hand.

"L always comes down for Halloween" I smiled. Awesome so L comes down every year on my birthday. "He comes because it's his birthday on Halloween." I laughed.

"I share the same birthday as him" I stopped laughing as Matt, Mello and Near looked at me like I was I psycho. "So you and L share the same birthday, Halloween should be interesting this year." Near walked away.

"Does everyone have a curfew here?"

"Yeah the littler kids about 4-9 have to go to sleep about 8pm 10-18 can stay up till 10." Matt said as he got up. "Well Halloween is tomorrow so I better be thinking on what to get L and now you Lauren"

"You don't need to get me a present" I said getting up Mello followed. "Lets take Lauren to our tree house, hopefully she can climb trees." Matt laughed. "Remember the last new bee we took them to the tree house and they fell down trying to get up, they ended up breaking there leg and arm." Mello said laughing.

"If you ask me he disserved it he was a right asshole towards us"

"Yeah I'm glad Jamie got adopted" they both laughed contagiously. "I can climb don't worry" I said following Mello. "LAUREN!" a familiar voice shouted behind us, I turned around and saw my Best friend Bailey "OHEMGEEE BAILEY" I screamed running towards her. She ducked last minute and I got a face full of wall, She ran away "LOL!!!" she said laughing.

"BITCH!!" I said rubbing my head as I was on the floor. Mello and Matt came over to me and I looked up and answered the question I knew they wanted to know "That's Bailey my best friend she's better when you know her" I suddenly heard smothered giggling and she appeared between the boys. She looked different with her hair dyed a deep black and her blue eyes framed with eye liner making them seem bright blue. Her figure had changed too but she hadn't grown up at all I noticed as she tried to smother her giggling "Miss me?" she teased hauling me off the ground.

"Whoa dizziness don't do that" I said stumbling.

She giggled and cocked her head to the side "you look a lot different why black?" I asked as her hair caught the light. "I don't know actually, I liked your hair colour" She replied looking around. I watched her look at all the lads then pause as one caught her eye she suddenly dragged me away and pointed to one of the tables "Who is that" I looked across and gasped.

"NEAR?!?!" I said shocked. Her blue eyes lit up and she said hopefully "you know him?"

"yeah I do why?" I said slyly

"No reason" She said running her fingers through her hair.

"Your liking him aren't you?" I looked over to Bailey and saw Mello and Matt looked confused. "Urm I need to go and see L"

"Your godfather?" Bailey asked. My eyes bulged. Mello took a step forward.

"L is your godfather?" he said crossing his arms over his chest. I didn't reply. "Lauren?"

"Urm I have some things to do I'll see you all later" I said as I ran up to my bedroom passing L on the way. "Hi L bye L" I said. He just stopped in his tracks and stared at me as I ran into my room slamming the door behind me. I sat on my computer chair and placed my head in my hands.

"Lauren is L your godfather?" a voice said as I heard my door open.

"Fuck off Mello"

"Not until you tell me"

"Fuck off"

"No" I sprung off the chair and tried my best to push Mello out of my room but failed. He got hold of my shoulders and pushed me over to the wall, pinning me onto it.

"GET OFF ME PRICK!!!" I screamed at him, trying to get free.

"Not until you tell me""I don't need to explain myself to you Mello"

"I'm training to be like him so you gotta tell me"

"Get the fuck off me you baka kusa atama." I said using the Japanese insult stupid shit head.

"TELL ME!!"

"NO!"

"LAUREN TELL ME!!!" we were both shouting at each other.

"Fuck you Mello" I said as I kneed him in the wrong places and he fell to the floor.

"YOUR DEAD BITCH!!!" he got up of the floor quickly recovering and I zoomed out of my room running down the stairs and ran into a tall dude with light brown hair and a suit on. "Hey what's all the commotion?"

"Nothing just getting chased by a stuck up moron"

"FUCK YOU LAUREN" Mello shouted from the top of the stairs.

"Hey don't swear around little kids" the tall dude said.

"She is dead when I get hold of her." Mello ran down and lunged for me, the tall dude pushed me behind him and caught Mello.

"Leave her be or do I have to get L or Roger involved."

"SHE KNEED ME IN MY FUCKING BALLS!!!!"

"MELLO!!!" the tall dude shouted at him. I ran back up stairs going back to my room and locking it behind me. After a few seconds there was a knock at me door. "Go away"

"Fine then if you don't want your old friend here." I jumped up and unlocked the door.

"Sorry I thought you were a stuck up blonde" Bailey laughed at me.

"You haven't been getting along with him have you." she said as I made my way to the computer chair and she sat on my bed.

"Well you made it worse because you opened your big gob about L"

"Changing the subject a lot of people have been asking about you, Jake Slater and his older brother Stefan the most."

"Wow wired"

"Yeah even my brother he is really worried about you"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously?" I pulled my feet up on to the chair. "Yeah you were really close with him."

I sighed.

We ended up talking and gossiping for hours we didn't realise how late it was until L came up. "Come in"

"Hello Lauren, it's nice to see you again"

"It's nice to see you to L"

"My friend Light Yagami told me that you and Mello had an argument before. Is that why you ran past me and then a few minutes later Mello ran past me nearly knocking my over?"

"Yeah, me and Mello don't get on to well."

"Yes I can see, Bailey could you go to your room for a bit I need to talk to Lauren alone"

"Yes L, I'll see you all later." Bailey left the room. "I have something for you, Near, Mello and Matt to do for me."

"Like what?"

"Keep a close eye on Light for me; he is the guy who stopped Mello from killing you. I have suspected him to be Kira for quite a while now, but there was no strong evidence to hold against him" I looked at L and then Looked to the floor. "Okay L, I'll keep an eye on him" L walked closer to me and crouched down next to me. "If you have any trouble with anyone, or with anything come straight to me or Light okay?"

"Okay" L stood back up and walked over to my door. "Go to the library now Light is there" L said as he left my room. I got out of my chair and strolled out and down to the library keeping a look out for a pissed off Mello. I was shocked when I arrived at the library, it wasn't like the one in the town centre or even a modern one; it was more like a Victorian one. I walked slowly over to a bookshelf and scanned the book titles. I found my all time fave book "Dracula". I pulled it out and gasped. It was a first addition. I looked around for somewhere to sit and found a chair at the back behind a world globe. There was no sign of Light. I sat down and begun to read the book a chose.


	3. Supprise

I didn't relies how long I spent reading until the old grandfather clock struck 9:00pm. I decided to get to bed and to get some things ready for my birthday tomorrow. As I walked down the corridor I heard shouting coming from Mello and Matt's room, so I slowly crept up to the door and put my head on it so I could hear what was being said.

"Matt what should I do she hates me"

"You don't know that"

"Oh yeah, says you who didn't get kicked in the balls by her"

"Actually it sounded like you deserved that Mells, you were bugging her."

"Still also Near likes her and I'm guessing you do too, I can see by the way to act around her." I jumped away from the door and clamped a hand over my mouth. They couldn't be talking about me could they? I mean I did kick Mello in his privets and he was bugging me but he could be talking about other girls here. I ran to my room and got changed into my . I sat down on my bed and stared into space thinking about what I just heard. Mello, Matt and Near couldn't possibly like me, I mean I'm new here and I've only been here for 2 days, they don't know me that well. I'm a freak they will notice in a few more days. I sighed and pulled myself into bed. I closed my eyes and drifted on into my own world of sleep.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAUERN!" a voice shouted in my ear. "WHAAAA!" I shouted as I fell off my bed. I shot back up and blinked a few times. I saw it was bailey holding two presents. A small one and a large box.

"Open them, you will like them" bailey said as she sat on my bed. I sat down next to her and opened the smallest one first. It was a box. I pulled the lid off and a love heart locket with a blue sapphire love heart in the middle. "Oh my god Bailey it amazing thank you sooo much" I gave her a hug.

"Lauren?"

"Yea?"

"You will like this one your mum actuly bought it for your birthday, it arrived at your burnt house" I froze.

"Lauren…..hey…Lauren." Bailey waved a hand in front of my face but I didn't move or blink. "Oh Crap." She ran out the door shouting for Matt and Mello. My body gave way and I fell to the floor laying limp. "Oh My God Lauren." Mello picked me up of the floor and placed me on my bed. I couldn't move.

"What happened?" Matt asked as Mello sat with his arms around me.

"I told her that her second present was from her mum it arrived at her burnt house."

"Bailey, when someone has had a big trauma happen to them, they get flashbacks sometimes and they freeze. They sometimes cant controle it." A tear ran down my face. "Lauren its okay" Mello whispered in my ear. "It….it should of …..been me." I whispered. "It should have been me not them" the tears started to flow down my face. Matt and Bailey looked over at me. "Whats going on here?" a voice said from the door. "Light its Lauren she just froze and wouldn't say or do anything she was sitting on the bed then I went out to get Matt and Mello, next thing she is on the floor." Bailey said so fast panicking. Light walked up to me.

"Lauren can you hear me?" I nodded.

"Right I think it would be best if you stay in your room for a while someone can supervise you"

"Me and Mello will Light. She will be down for the party tonight." Matt said as he sat next to me and Mello, he placed a hand on my arm. "Right ill go and tell L, Bailey its best if you head home now, ill call your mum to come and pick you up"

"Awwww okay" she said disappointedly and walked out the room.

"Im trusting you guys to look after her. Come to me or L if anything else happens" Light walked out of my room closing the door behind me. "Lauren do you mind if I open your present to see what it was?" Matt asked kindly.

"You can open it…I don't mind." Matt got up and picked up the box and opened it. He pulled out a black dress with a red satin bit that goes around the waist. He placed it on the back of the computer chair. "I asked my mum for the dress a few weeks ago. I was ment to be having a sweet 16 but I cancled it due to what happened. I couldn't cope with it." I got off Mello and moved to the side of the bed and layed down. "Lauren" Matt came over and layed down next to me hugging into me. "As long as me and Mello are here, we wont let anything harm or upset you we just want you to be happy and safe." I closed my eyes as another tear came out. "Thank you Matt thank you Mello… I think im gonna sleep for a bit untill I feel better."

"Okay Lauren go to sleep we need you to be better for the party we have a surprise for you." Mello said moving off the bed and onto the couch. I smiled slightly.

"Night guys. Thanks for being there for me." everything fell silent and before I knew it I was in a world full of happiness.


End file.
